Slaylah
Slaylah was a houseguest on Big Brother 1 & Big Brother 7: All Stars. Biography Big Brother 1 Slay entered the house ready to win. She knew she had a shot at winning and planned to do so. Sadly for her, her clique lost the first Head of Household was was targeted right off the bat with Butters wanting out a Beauty. Luckily for her she was able to win the next Head of Household keeping her clique safe and planned to get out the threat of Axel. Sadly for her the house flipped and voted out Sonic in a 8 - 6 vote, sending him home shocking Slay. Thankfully for her after she was unable to send Axel home, she was able to lay low and stay away from going home any time soon, forming a alliance with Kit and Typical which would last the majority of the game. Eventually when Twisted and her allies started to give up hope, Twisted made the move and put up Slay with Slay acting shocked but in reality she wasn't. Shockigly and surprisingly Twisted vetoed Slay, saving her .She was able to stay "low" but still had much power over the other houseguests and easily made it towards the end. Eventually she knew if she lost competitions she would go home, making her go on a major streak starting on the ninth week, winning Head of Household and sending Axel home. Soon afterwards she was able to send home Typical RIGHT before the finale, securing her a easy win if she made it to the end. In a very close match against Butters, she was able to win the final Head of Household, to sending Butters home and sending her to the final 2, with the majority of the jury in her very pockets. She was able to garner major jury support, and fan support winning 8 of the 11 jury votes, and was able to take home the 3,500 ROBUX prize, making her the first winner this group has ever seen and a worthy competitor. Big Brother 7: All Stars Slay entered this game and played the best game he could under the circumstances. Entering the house Slay was targeted by many players but he was targeted by Emerald mainly due to the fact that Emerald thought Slay was in a season 1 alliance. Because Slay doesn’t fear anything he decided to confront her and stated that she wasn’t in a season 1 alliance (which would later turn out to be a lie) and Slay made sure that the entire house knew that he had no interest in working with them. This only helped Slay’s game as it exposed Emerald as being a sneaky bitch and it made Slay look like someone who was a straight shooter. After the end of the first week Slay was able to escape nomination, even though Bladez won HOH (someone he wasn’t aligned with) and Slay headed into week 2 as the new HOH. Slay nominated Alyssa and Bright with the intention that they would lose the all-stars veto which if used would make Emerald the final nominee against one of the two. Unfortunately for Slay Bright won the all-stars veto and nominated him in her place. Slay was one vote from getting evicted this week but luckily he was able to manipulate Bladez into sending his own ally (Alyssa out the door). From this point forward Slay threw her vote in the minority just to make sure that every person who was evicted wouldn’t be upset with her and so that she could get their jury votes. Slay worked from behind the scenes until week 5. Where Slay got into a massive fight with Cosmic, and he even called Cosmic a “tranny” and degraded and demeaned Cosmic with other slurs. Luckily for Slay this didn’t turn the house against him and week 7 he managed to win HOH and POV ensuring his target, Cosmic, would go home. The following week Slay knew that he had to vote in the majority for the first time this season in order to take out Hermes. Unfortunately Slay was caught off guard during the double and he was promptly nominated and then evicted. Slay played a very strong game overall, good job Slay. Host Opinion Big Brother 1 Slay played a amazing game and dominated late game, she was one of the best competitors this entire season and we hope she enjoyed her win and her stay. Good luck in future endeavors Slay, you truly deserve it! Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 7: All Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * She was the very first winner of BBSS * She won the most HOHs with four. * Slay won FOUR competitions in a row. * She was the very last beauty standing. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:Beauties Category:BB1 Finalists Category:Winners Category:1st Place Category:6th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 7 Category:BB7 Jury